Discovered
by The masked author1
Summary: Another Rika and Renamon story. Chapter 3 is now up. In chapter 2, Rika's grandmother had found out about Renamon. Now, it's Makino's turn. Please read and review.
1. Rika, my friend

Rika, my friend  
  
Author's Note: I wasn't really happy with the first version of this story, but I didn't want to remove it from fanfiction.net because I would lose all of my reviews. That's why I made this second version. I hope that this one is better than the first version, but it's all up to those of you who read it to Judge it's quality.   
  
Disclaimer: "Digimon" and all related characters are not my property, they are owned by Bandai and Toei animation.  
  
Renamon was feeling quite pleased with herself, two nights ago, she finally succeeded in digivolving to Kyubimon, just as Rika had always wanted her to. Rika was also quite pleased with Renamon's newest ability. But then, Rika wanted more from her; she wanted Renamon to become even stronger than she was now. The training Renamon had to go through, increased in difficulty to being twice as tough.  
  
Renamon did her best to follow through, but even she could only do so much. But not once did she complain, she wanted Rika to be happy, like she was the other night when she became Kyubimon, and that convinced her to continue.  
  
But now Renamon was tired, she had been exercising for most of the day, and now it was very late, Rika had gone to bed an hour ago. And that was exactly what Renamon needed now, sleep. "I've exercised enough tonight, I need to get some sleep, even Rika knows I have to rest," Renamon said to herself. She disappeared from view, and reappeared in Rika's room.  
  
Rika was asleep on her bed, curled up in the fetal position. She shivered; the weather was becoming cooler as the season was changing to Winter, and she was only using a sheet to cover up with. "She really needs to cover up better at night, a flannel sheet just won't work," Renamon thought. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a thick comforter, "perfect." She walked back over to Rika and pulled it over her. Rika soon stopped shivering and smiled a little as she stretched out. Renamon smiled and rested on the floor next to Rika. Evan on the wooden floor it felt so good for her to rest her tired and aching muscles. Training for hours, sometimes twelve each day made them hurt, but she had to push beyond the pain, for Rika.  
  
And Renamon knew that she would have to train even harder than before, she would do anything to make Rika happy. "One day Rika," Renamon whispered, "all of this training, all of this pain, will be worth it, I will make you happy, and I will become the strongest digimon that the world has ever known." Renamon stretched out and yawned before falling asleep.  
  
For hours, Renamon was in a deep sleep; even her soar muscles couldn't keep her from resting. But then, her keen sense of hearing alerted her of something and she woke up. "What now, it can't be a digimon bio emerging or else Rika's digivice would be going crazy," Renamon thought.  
  
And then she heard the same noise again; it was a whimper from Rika. "Her grandmother's cooking again, it must be," she thought a sniffed her breath, besides the scent of the minty toothpaste that Rika used every night, Renamon could smell tofu, liver, and tuna fish, she held her nose in disgust. "Eck, no wonder she's having a nightmare," she thought, whenever her grandmother made it Rika had nightmares. Rika was no longer whimpering, instead, she sounded like she was crying.  
  
"I'd better wake her up before her nightmare gets any worse." Renamon got up on her knees, placed both hands on her shoulders, and gently shook her. "Rika, Rika, wake up," Renamon whispered, but it only seemed to make Rika even more upset. "This is going to be tough. Come on Rika wake up," Renamon said, a little louder and more forceful. Eventually Renamon had succeeded and made Rika wake up, she bolted up in bed and gasped for air.  
  
"Rika, are you okay," Renamon asked her. Rika looked at her for a few seconds, and then she burst into tears and hugged Renamon tightly. "Oh Renamon," she cried, her voice was no longer the same calm and uncaring one she always talked in, it was the scared, frightened one of a little girl.  
  
Renamon gently wrapped her arms around Rika and held her close. "What's wrong Rika, your grandmother's cooking give you a nightmare again," Renamon asked her. Rika looked up at Renamon with her tear filled eyes, she tried to say something, but she just cried even more and buried her face in the bushy fur of her chest.  
  
"Calm down Rika," Renamon told her and stroked her back, "just tell me what's wrong." Rika tried to calm down, but it didn't work, she just cried even harder, her tears dampening Renamon's fur even more. After several minutes Renamon finally managed to get Rika calmed down a little. "Just relax Rika, tell me what's wrong," Renamon told her. Rika gasped a few times before she was finally able to speak.  
  
"I-I-I dreamt that after all the training that you've gone through, y-y-you finally became the s-s-strongest digimon anyone ever knew. A-a-and then a-a-a digimon bio emerged. Y-y-you digivolved to Kyubimon, and fought with all of your strength, b-b-but he was just too strong. N-no matter what modify card I used, h-h-he still beat us, a-and he destroyed you. Y-you were being deleted slowly, and you gave me a look and told me you were s-s-sorry for losing, b-b-because the only thing you wanted to do was make me happy...b-because you loved me," she managed to say, just before bursting into tears once again.  
  
Rika's breathing became quick and panicky, like she was trying her hardest not to vomit. Renamon disappeared momentarily and came back with a bottle of water and gave it to Rika. Rika gulped down some of the water, trying to calm herself down. It helped a little, but not much.  
  
Renamon tried to help Rika calm back down, but without much luck. She held Rika close to her and stroked her back, starting at the top of her head, feeling her soft, silky hair as she went down her back. Renamon finally decided to just let Rika cry, letting her get it out of her system.  
  
And after several minutes of this, Rika finally calmed down again. "Rika, just relax, listen. I would never lose a battle to another digimon, I always win and I will continue to become stronger, and stronger," Renamon told her. "I know, b-but that dream made me realize something. I've been such a bitch, for treating you so bad," Rika told her. "Rika, you are no such thing," she told her. "Yes I am, I've been a bitch for treating you like a weapon instead of a living creature, I'm so sorry Renamon," Rika told her. "Rika, I don't blame you, I understood that you wanted me to become stronger. At some point, I wanted to become stronger as well, just as much as you wanted me to," Renamon told her.  
  
Rika tried to stand up; Renamon helped her do so. Her legs shook as she walked over to her dresser and picked up her digivice, clutching it tightly. "Renamon, I could never apologize enough to putting you through what I've done. I don't even understand why you've stayed with me," Rika told her, she walked back over to Renamon, took her hand, and placed the digivice in it. "You probably hate me now. If you want to leave, I don't blame you. Give this to whoever you pick as a new tamer, somebody who really deserves it, somebody who's kinder than I am," Rika told her.  
  
"Rika, I don't hate you, and I will never leave you. You are my tamer; you are the one I chose, not anybody else," Renamon said and set the digivice back on the dresser. "But why? I've been so mean to you, how could you stand to stay with me," Rika asked her. "I stayed with you, because I cared for you Rika. You're the only friend I ever had. For a while, I questioned if you cared for me. But the other night, when you held me in your arms when Dokugumon nearly destroyed me, you cared enough to make me digivolve. Then, I knew that you really, truly cared for me," Renamon told her.  
  
"E-even after everything I did to you, the way I treated you, I treated you like a slave, and you still considered me a friend," Rika asked. "Yes Rika, I could sense there was a kinder side to you, that was the part of you the cared for me. And then I knew that I had truly found the person I was looking for," Renamon told her.  
  
Rika didn't know what to say to Renamon, she wanted to say how much she cared for her, how sorry she was for being so mean, but she couldn't, she could only say, "Oh Renamon," and then started crying again.  
  
Renamon put her arms around Rika and held her close. "It's allright Rika, I forgave you a long time ago. Please don't cry," Renamon told her. "I'm sorry she choked out and tried to dry her eyes. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's late now; you need your rest, we can talk tomorrow," Renamon said and swept her off her feet.  
  
Renamon walked over to Rika's bed, laid her down, and tucked Rika back into bed, just like a little child. "Goodnight Rika," Renamon said, and then vanished out of the room. "Renamon," Rika called out. "Yes Rika," Renamon asked, reappearing back in the room. "Please, don't leave me tonight," Rika begged. "Allright Rika, if you wish," Renamon told her, she walked back over to her and curled up near the bed, just like a pet dog.  
  
"Renamon, please, sleep here, with me," Rika said and pulled the covers back. "If you wish." Renamon walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Rika, she pulled the covers back over the two of them and put her arms around Rika. Rika put both arms around Renamon and held her close. "I love you Renamon," Rika said in a sleepy voice. "I love you too Rika," Renamon told her. The two soon fell asleep, still embracing each other lovingly.  
  
I know, it's not the best thing I ever wrote, but I did the best I could think of to make this story better. Anyway, if you have any comments, criticisms, or even requests, go ahead and tell me. But if you decide to flame me, I won't even care, I probably deserve it for this. 


	2. Renamon discovered

Renamon discovered  
  
Disclaimer: "Digimon" and all related characters are not my property. If they were, you'd be seeing a lot more stuff of mine besides just fan fictions. The same goes for any other characters or shows that I mention. Oh well, hope you enjoy this story.   
  
Rika slowly woke up, it was early in the morning and chilly, she wanted to curl up under the covers and go back to bed. But then she felt something, two strong arms wrapped around her, she turned her head and smiled slightly, it was Renamon, holding her close.  
  
For a minute, Rika was tempted to stay in bed. But then everything that went on last night, came rushing back to Rika, like a tidal wave. She remembered the nightmare, how much Renamon cared for her, and how she acted. She remember how she acted like a blubbering idiot, she felt so stupid acting that way, especially because of a stupid nightmare.  
  
All Rika wanted to do now, was get up, get dressed, have breakfast, and try to forget about her actions last night. She tried to get loose from Renamon's embrace, but it was tough. But finally, she managed to get loose. Unfortunately, in doing so, she stirred Renamon from her slumber.  
  
Renamon's eyes slowing opened, and the first thing she saw was Rika staring back at her. "Good morning Rika," she said with a yawn and sat up. "Renamon," Rika said as she knelt down next to her, "about the way I acted last night. I don't really know what came over me," Rika told her. "I'm not sure why it happened Rika, but I'm glad that it did," Renamon told her as she stood up. "And why is that," Rika asked.  
  
"Because for the first time since I met you, you actually acted like you were alive. I've never seen you act so human. And if I may add, I've never felt so important before, like you actually needed me," Renamon told her as she helped make up the bed.  
  
"I never meant to treat you so mean Renamon, I only wanted to be respected," Rika told her. "I've always respected you Rika," Renamon told her. "I know, but, that's not what I meant. I wanted to be respected by other people," Rika told her. "I know Rika. But respect isn't everything, there are some things more important," Renamon told her. "Like what," Rika asked her.  
  
Renamon disappeared and then reappeared behind Rika and wrapped both arms around her waist, holding her close. "The love of a good friend, for one," Renamon told her. Rika smiled, enjoying the feeling of Renamon's loving embrace. "I can't argue with that." Rika turned around and put both arms around Renamon again.  
  
Rika was tempted to stay in that position and hold Renamon, but she knew that her grandmother was most likely up and would be in to get her up any time now, and it definitely wouldn't be a good idea for her to see Renamon.   
  
"Renamon, as much as I like this, we have to stop, my grandma's might come in any minute, and I can't let her see you." "I understand Rika, maybe when she goes shopping, we can continue where we left off," Renamon said, almost seductively. Rika got some clothes out of her closet, a pair of blue jeans and a white broken heart sweater. "Renamon, last night, did I say that I loved you," Rika asked. "Yes Rika, as did I," Renamon replied.  
  
Rika's grandmother was up, having her breakfast and a hot cup of tea as well. Rika walked into the kitchen, not in the mood to start a conversation. Rika walked into the kitchen and saw her grandmother there, she wasn't in the mood for anything fancy, just some cereal; she poured herself a bowl and poured in some milk as well.  
  
"Good morning Rika," she greeted. Rika just mumbled through a mouth full of cereal. "Rika, if you plan on going somewhere today you might want to be careful. Last night on the news there was a report of a kitsune running all around town," grandma Nonaka told her. Rika almost choked on her cheerios from hearing this.  
  
"What," she asked. "Yes, the reports say that it's tall, walks on it's hind legs, it's covered in yellow and white fur, with two blue eyes that burn themselves into your mind if you stare into them. And on it's arms, are covered by two purple gloves," grandma Nonaka told her. "Well, you can't believe everything you hear. It could just be a rumor somebody started," Rika told her as she tried to remain calm.  
  
"I don't know, there was a picture of the kitsune, I printed a picture out, look," she said, handing her a picture. Rika took the picture, her face went pale, the picture was of Renamon standing on a lamppost. "Rika are you okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost." "I-it's nothing, I'm just a little tired. But I'll take your advice grandma, if I go out I'll be careful," Rika told her and tried to finish her breakfast.  
  
"Rika, would you like to come shopping with me today? You might see something you like." "No, I think I'll just do some card battling today," Rika told her. "Okay, just be careful," grandma Nonaka told her. Rika finished her breakfast and then went back to her room.  
  
"Renamon, we have trouble, big trouble," Rika told her. Renamon appeared right next to her. "What is it Rika," she asked. "There's rumors of a kitsune roaming around town, and it turns out that it's you," Rika told her. "What exactly is a kitsune," Renamon asked. "An ancient Japanese fox spirit that people believe are still around in Japan. Some photographer even got a picture, and you're in it," Rika told her.  
  
"That's bad," Renamon stated. "Yeah, you're going to have to be a lot more careful whenever you go out," Rika told her. "I don't understand it, I'm always so careful, how could somebody get my picture," Renamon asked. "I don't know, but now I'm worried. Who knows what's next, my mom, even my grandma might find out about you," Rika told her. "So, what's so bad about that? They deserve to know of my existence," Renamon told her.  
  
"No, they can't know, they might have you taken away from me. I couldn't bear that," Rika told her. "I would never let that happen, nobody will ever take me away from you Rika," Renamon told her.  
  
"Rika, I'm going out now, if you get hungry there's food in the refrigerator," Rika's grandmother told her. "Okay grandma," Rika answered. "So, what type of training do you suggest I begin with today," Renamon asked her. "...Why don't you just, relax for today, you've been training so hard for so long you deserve a break," Rika told her. "I don't understand, you want me to relax today," Renamon asked. "Yes, I've been pushing so much, and I just don't think you should today," Rika explained. "Thank you Rika, I believe that I will relax today," Renamon told her.  
  
All of the sudden, Rika's digivice began to act up; another digimon is bio emerging. "I suppose relaxing will have to wait. Rika, should we go," Renamon asked. "Yeah, kitsune reports or not, I'm not going to let that goggle head get there first." Rika grabbed her deck holder and digivice and ran outside.  
  
A thick white fog was now covering the empty school yard that Takato attended. Renamon was extra careful not to be spotted as she leapt from one tree to another, and Rika ran as fast as she could to keep up.  
  
When the reached the school yard, Rika put on her purple sunglasses and ran through the fog. In the fog was a wild, enraged digimon, grunting and howling like mad. Rika looked at the digital readout of her digivice. "Apemon, a champion level digimon, his specialty is mega bone stick," Rika informed Renamon.  
  
"He won't be a challenge, I'll walk all over him," Renamon told her. "Be careful Renamon," Rika told her. Apemon charged at Renamon, but not fast enough, she leapt into the air and did a summersault, and as she came down, she kicked Apemon in the back of the head.  
  
'She's definitely strong, enough to take this guy down, I don't have to worry, I hope,' Rika thought. Apemon growled as he recovered from the attack, and he was enraged. "Mega bone stick," he roared and threw his club at Renamon. Renamon dodged it, but Apemon pounced on her, he used his legs to hold her arms down, and began to rapidly punch her. Renamon tried to get free, but she was pinned down, she couldn't even move her legs.  
  
'No Renamon, I can't let this happen,' Rika thought and reached for her deck holder. But to her surprise it wasn't there, it was gone. 'No, now what am I going to do?' And then, Rika spotted a large broken branch on the ground; she grabbed it and ran towards Apemon. "Don't you hurt her," she screamed and hit Apemon in the face with all of her strength.  
  
Rika hit her so hard, the branch completely splintered on contact, and sent Apemon flying back. "Renamon, are you okay," Rika nervously asked. Renamon groaned and got back up. "I'll be fine, and now I'm going to rip him apart," Renamon told her. "Please be careful," Rika whispered. "I will," Renamon answered and charged forward, locking hands with Apemon.  
  
Neither of the two digimon were willing to give in. They were both equal in strength and determination. "A worthy opponent, that's rare," Apemon growled. "I agree, but you're not one," Renamon replied. Apemon growled and used one of his legs to make Renamon trip and let go. As she got up, he punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
Renamon fell to her knees, doubling over in pain. 'Renamon, no,' Rika thought as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Don't hurt her," she screamed and charged. She didn't care of Apemon was a champion, or that he was stronger than her, the only thing she could think of was that Renamon was going to die if she didn't help.  
  
"Pyro sphere!" Rika looked just in time to see a red fireball hit Apemon right in the face. "Hey Rika," came the familiar voice of Takato. 'Great, goggle head is here,' she thought. "Come on Guilmon teach that monkey a lesson," Takato ordered.  
  
Rika summoned all of her strength and helped Renamon to her feet. "Come on Renamon we've gotta retreat," Rika stated. "No Rika, I won't lose this battle," Renamon said in a stubborn tone and managed to stand back up on her own two feet. "Incoming," Guilmon shouted as he was thrown backwards.  
  
"Rika what's up, is Renamon okay," Takato asked her. "Shut up goggle head, now give me a modify I don't have any," Rika ordered. Takato was kind of confused, but he sorted through the random set of cards that he had. Instead of waiting, Rika just took one. On the face of the card was a suit of knight's armor.  
  
"Digi modify," Rika shouted and slid the card through the digivice slot, "full armor activate!" a suit of armor appeared on Renamon's body, the silver metal covered her shins, lower legs and feet. Two strong gauntlets protected her hands and lower arms. A breastplate covered her chest, pelvis and back, large shoulder pads protected her shoulders, and a helmet protected her head and face. It covered her head and face, but had holes for her ears to poke out of and two eyeholes for unobstructed sight.  
  
"Time to play for keeps." Renamon charged forward with her head lowered, and rammed Apemon in the stomach as hard as she could. "That's pay back," she said before kicking him in the face, knocking him on the ground, and then jumping on his stomach.   
  
Renamon picked Apemon up and threw him against the ground extremely hard, before kicking him in the face, sending sprawling on the ground. "And now for the final touch," Renamon leapt upward into the air and drew her limbs inward. A bluish green light radiated from her chest as she spread out eagle style and let her attack loose, "diamond storm!"  
  
Apemon howled in pain as the attack impacted, causing him to disperse into data. "No fair," Guilmon whined as Renamon absorbed the data, making her stronger and healing her wounds. "Why does she always get to have all the fun," Guilmon asked. "Quit your whining. You wouldn't have stood a chance against him," Renamon told him as her digital armor disappeared.  
  
Rika smiled, she was so glad that Renamon was alive. "Rika, is something wrong, you're not acting like your normal self," Takato stated. Rika realized that she had dropped her tough attitude, now she was upset that she showed her softer self. She tossed the modify card back at Takato and took off running.  
  
"What's with her," Guilmon asked. "I don't know," Takato replied, he turned back to Renamon, who was just about to leave. But before she could, Takato ran over and held her arm firmly.  
  
"Hold it Renamon, what's up with Rika," he demanded to know. 'For a child, he is pretty strong,' Renamon thought. She easily twisted her arm loose from Takato's grip, and picked him up by the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "Do not aggravate me child, it could be fatal," Renamon told him, "but since you did help, I will tell you why Rika isn't acting like she normally does...Her grandmother made her special tofu, liver, and tuna fish casserole, it kept her up late last night. She's just tired, the next time we see you two, you'll be creamed like butter," Renamon told him and then dropped him on the ground and then left.  
  
Right now Rika just wanted to be alone so she could gather her thoughts, so she headed to the park, hoping nobody would be there. Unfortunately, there were parents and a lot of kids there, most of them learning how to play the digimon card game. 'Amateurs,' Rika thought. But she decided to stick around for a while, maybe she'd get a good laugh.  
  
"Ha, Kabuterimon digivolves the Mega Kabuterimon and obliterates Ogremon," one of the kids stated. 'Not bad for a little kid, he night have potential. But if he learned how to use modify cards, he'd become better,' she thought. "Hey look," one of the kids screamed, "it's the digimon queen," he stated. All the kids crowded around her.  
  
Rika was overwhelmed by all of the children, they were all asking questions about how she became the digimon queen or how she became so good, or other questions like that. 'Somebody, get me the heck out of here,' Rika thought and tried to get away, but there were too many kids, all asking so many questions.  
  
'What am I going to do, I can't get away, and it's cold out here and I'm being nagged by a bunch of snot nosed kids. I wish I just stayed home," Rika thought. Some of the parents managed to get their kids to leave Rika alone, but the other kids just wouldn't go away. 'Renamon, help,' Rika mentally screamed.  
  
Renamon heard her, she was going to leap down from the tree and scare the kids away, but she quickly decided not to, the kitsune rumors would only get worse. Instead, she came up with another plan. She appeared several yards away from the kids, and calmly walked up to them. "What's going on here," she asked. All the kids looked at Renamon, screamed, and then ran over to her.  
  
"Wow a real digimon this is so cool," one of the kids said excitedly. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken child, I'm simply testing out a costume. If it's a success, you'll be seeing costumes like these in stores sometime next year," Renamon explained. "It sure feels real," one of the other kids said as she ran her hand along Renamon tail. Another yanked on it.  
  
Renamon turned, ready to back hand the kid and send him flying, but she decided against it. "Hands off the merchandise child, you break it you buy it," Renamon told him. 'Thank you Renamon, this is just a diversion I needed, I'll meet you at home,' Rika thought. 'I understand Rika, just go. I'll catch up to you when I can,' Renamon replied. Rika did as she was told and made a hasty retreat.  
  
The kids stayed amazed by Renamon's "costume" for several minutes. But Rika didn't care for being the center of attention, she finally decided to break it up. "I'm sorry children, I have to get back to the store and give a report, or the manager will have my head," Renamon told them and somehow, managed to escape.  
  
Rika continued on her way home, grateful for Renamon rescuing her. She could only wonder what was happening back at the park. "I hope she gets away," Rika said to herself. Rika suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist, as she was pulled up into a tree with a large canopy.  
  
"So Rika, anymore children on the loose," Renamon asked her. "No Renamon. And thank you for saving me from those piranhas," Rika said and hugged her. "It was the least I could do, after you saved me from Apemon," Renamon replied. "Renamon, let's go home, it's really getting cold out here," Rika told her.  
  
Renamon agreed, she held Rika in her arms tightly and leapt high into the air. Rika gasped in surprise as she saw the site below them. She buried her face in Renamon's furry chest and held onto her tightly, not wanting to fall. Renamon soon landed in another tree. She then jump from one place to another, trees, lampposts, and rooftops, soon arriving home. Renamon landed on the rooftop of the house, and then the ground, and then set Rika down.  
  
"Do you feel allright Rika, you look pale," Renamon stated. "I'm fine, just a little scared from the ride home, I don't think I was meant for air travel. I think I just need to get some rest," she told her.  
  
Rika took off her shoes and walked into the house and headed to her room. "Hi," the annoyingly high pitched voice of Calumon greeted. "Oh no, what do you want," Rika asked. "Is this yours," he asked and handed her something. It was Rika's deck holder, she quickly looked through her deck, they were all there.  
  
"Thanks," she said and opened the door that lead to the garden, "now get out," she told him. Calumon's ears shrank back into his head in sadness as he hopped out of the room. 'Where did he find these,' Rika wondered to herself, she decided to think it over later, she put up her deck holder and digivice and laid down on her bed.  
  
"Renamon," Rika called out. "Yes Rika," Renamon asked after appearing in the room. "Are you tired too," she asked her. Renamon thought the question over, then she looked at Rika, lying on her bed. She quickly came up with her answer. "I could stand a nap," she told her. Rika rolled over on her bed, allowing Renamon to curl up next to her. Renamon wrapped both arms around Rika, holding her close. "Next time, we'll show those two that we don't need any help," Renamon told her, referring to the battle earlier today.  
  
"Yeah, I'll teach that goggle head not to interfere in our battles," Rika told her. "But without him, we might not have won," Renamon told her. "I suppose you're right," Rika told her.  
  
"Rika, would you really have taken on Apemon by yourself," Renamon asked her. "That was what I intended to do, but that Godzilla wannabe just had to interfere," Rika told her and snuggled a little closer to Renamon, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur and soon fell asleep.  
  
Rika's grandmother came back to the house a few hours later, carrying several large shopping bags, full of items. Managing to get the door open with her hands full was a trick, but she managed it.  
  
After removing her shoes, she sat the bags down on the floor and then proceeded to dig through one of them. "I hope Rika likes these cards, there were only three packs left in the whole store," she said to herself and pulled out several digimon booster packs.  
  
Even thought grandma Nonaka didn't want to invade Rika's privacy, she decided to surprise Rika and leave the cards on her dresser. She slid the door open, and saw Rika sleeping on her bed. 'She must be tired, I'll just tiptoe in to leave these and surprise her,' she thought, she slid the door open further, and then saw the unexpected site of Renamon curled up in bed with Rika.  
  
Grandma Nonaka didn't know what to think, right there with her grand daughter, was what was broadcasted on the news as a kitsune, with both arms wrapped around Rika, one around her back, the other around her chest, holding her close. "Am I seeing things, or is that thing the kitsune I saw on TV," she asked herself, she almost panicked, but she kept her calm, cool composure.  
  
Rika let out a soft moan and turned slightly, wrapping both arms around Renamon. 'That's weird, Rika's acting like she's happy. Wait, Rika happy? That's not normal, she must be sick. Either that or it's a spell from the kitsune,' she thought.  
  
Renamon removed her arms from Rika and turned over on the bed, with her back to Rika. Grandma Nonaka then saw her chance to save Rika; she bent down beside the bed and began to shake her. "Rika, Rika, come on wake up Rika," she said and continued to shake her. Finally, Rika's eyes opened and she saw her grandmother kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Oh hi grandma, you done shopping," Rika asked as she sat up and then yawned. Renamon's ears twitched, she bolted to her feet and began to look around, both fists clenched, ready to fight. "Rika, wake up, something isn't right," she stated, and then she made eye contact with Rika's grandmother. Now this was awkward, she had no idea what to say, she just froze there.  
  
"Rika, this kitsune knows you," grandma Nonaka asked as she slowly arose to her feet. "I guess I should introduce you, Renamon this is my grandmother, grandma, this is Renamon. And she's not a kitsune, she's a digimon, short for digital monster," Rika spoke up.  
  
"A...digimon," she asked. "Yes," Renamon told her. "Sorry that I didn't introduce you to her earlier grandma, but I was afraid that we'd be seeing animal control, or worse, the FBI here trying to take her away," Rika told her. "Well I can understand why you would think that," she told her, "but tell me Rika, where did this digimon come from," she asked.  
  
"Renamon came from the digital world, a world parallel to our own. But as for where I met Renamon, it's a long story, but I'll try to explain. About two months ago, when I entered the last digimon battle card tournament and was the grand prize winner. As a prize, I was given a sixty card deck of holographic, first edition cards, not released to the general public. That night, I was sorting through my new cards, and one of them was Renamon. Even though the card game was fun, it was starting to lose interest, and I was beginning to want to become a digimon tamer. To my surprise, one of the cards changed. It became blue with a blocky D and dinosaur on it," Rika explained.  
  
"Go on," grandma Nonaka told her as she listened closely. "Well, after that happened, I was beginning to wonder what in the world was happening. Then, three screens appeared in my room, and they were full of digimon. They called me the digimon queen and begging me to train them. I was being overwhelmed by this and told them that I could only train one digimon. Then the digimon started to panic and they retreated, and only Renamon remained. And then the screens disappeared. I wondered what the blue card was, so I picked it up and ran it through my digimon card analyzer, and it changed it to a white and blue digivice. I picked up my digivice and began to wonder. And then I wished to be a tamer, and I wished for Renamon to be my digimon. The next thing I knew, Renamon was standing in the middle of my room with a fuzzy, glowing aura surrounding her. And that's the whole story," Rika explained.  
  
"That's interesting, it's kind of hard to believe, but I do believe it," she told her. "So, what's going to happen next," Renamon asked. "I really don't know, when I went shopping today, I didn't expect to come back and find my grand daughter napping with a creature from a different world," grandma Nonaka told them. "I'm sorry if I scared you," Renamon told her.  
  
"Rika, do you mind if I talk to Renamon in private," grandma Nonaka asked, "there are some things I need to discuss with her." "Sure grandma, I'll just wait here," Rika told her. Grandma Nonaka walked into the living room, and Renamon followed behind her, closing the door on her way out.  
  
"So, what did you wish to talk about Ms. Nonaka," Renamon asked. "For one thing, don't be so formal, call me Ruki," she explained, "and I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." "Ask away," Renamon told her. "Renamon, tell me about this digital world Rika mentioned," Ruki told her.  
  
"As Rika told you, it is a world parallel to the one that you live in. It is a world where information and data come together to form islands, land, oceans, everything. And we digimon are born from data and information. Most of us are content to live our lives in the digital world. But others want more; they want power, friendship, knowledge, things they can't get in the digital world. And those are the digimon the most often emerge into the real world," Renamon explained.  
  
"That's interesting. And now if you don't mind, I have a personal question I need to ask. How exactly are you involved with my daughter," Ruki asked. "I'm her digimon partner. But, we're also friends," she explained. "How exactly would you describe the word "friends" in this case," she asked.  
  
"If you're asking if your granddaughter and I are intimate, then the answer is no, we're just regular friends," Renamon explained. "Have you ever taken care of her before," Ruki asked her. "Yes, I've made sure that she covers up when she's sleeping so she doesn't get cold. I've also made sure that she gets up in time to get ready for school. Also, I've defended her several times when a digimon has bio emerged," Renamon told her. "When they what," Ruki asked.  
  
"Bio emerge, it's when a digimon emerges into the real world, a thick white fog appears in a certain area, creating a digital field. Inside of it is a digimon. Rika and I go into battle against them and defeat them. But sometimes it gets dangerous. Sometimes the digimon we fight attacks Rika, but I protect her from their attacks," Renamon explained. "So you do take care of her, that's good to hear," Ruki told her. "Yes, I won't let anyone hurt your granddaughter," Renamon told her.  
  
"Renamon, when I walked into the room, I saw you sleeping with Rika. Would you care to explain? You wouldn't be taking advantage of my granddaughter, would you," she asked. "Certainly not, I would never do anything like that to her, she invited me to take a nap with her," Renamon explained. "She did," Ruki asked. "Yes, please believe me, I wouldn't make something like this up," Renamon told her. "I do Renamon." "Thank you."  
  
"So you really care about Rika do you," she asked. "Yes, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, physically or emotionally," Renamon told her. "I believe you wouldn't, you seem too kind hearted to me," Ruki told her. "Thank you Ruki, I seldom get complements, especially when Rika was so cold and distant," Renamon told her. "I noticed that she seemed nicer today, did you have something to do with that," Ruki asked her. "In a way, she had a nightmare last night, and she said it made her feel horrible for being so mean. And I believe that is what made her act kinder," Renamon told her.  
  
"How does that have anything to do with you," Ruki asked her. "In her dream, she said that I was killed in a battle, she was so upset she was crying like mad. Never before, have I ever seen her cry before, it was almost frightening," Renamon told her. "The poor dear," Ruki said to herself. "Yes. She was upset, but I managed to make her feel better," Renamon told her.  
  
"Renamon, you've already told me that you and Rika are just friends, but do you love her," Ruki asked. "Yes, I would gladly die for her. But I only love her as a friend; I couldn't love her any other way. Even if I did, it wouldn't be right. Even if I dared to love her more, I know that she would never love me in the same way," Renamon told her, almost in a sad tone. "Is something wrong Renamon," Ruki asked, "you seem upset." "No, I'm fine. I was just wondering what is to become of me now that you know of my existence," Renamon told her.  
  
Ruki remained quiet for several minutes as she carefully thought over the situation; it wasn't exactly something she could rush into. The entire time, Renamon felt nervous, pacing back and forth in uneasiness. Her fate literally hung in the balance of Ruki's decision. But after what seemed like an eternity to Renamon, Ruki finally came to a decision.  
  
"After taking everything into consideration, I've decided that you should stay. Rika needs a good friend like you. And, I need somebody like you around here as well," Ruki told her. "What," Renamon asked, a little uneasy now. "I need somebody to look after Rika and keep her safe. Her mother knows absolutely nothing about taking care of anybody or anything, and there's only so much I can do for her. So you're the most likely candidate for the job," Ruki told her.  
  
"Thank you Ruki, you are a very kind hearted person for allowing me to stay," Renamon told her, Ruki blushed ever so slightly at the complement. "Rika, you can come out now," Ruki called out. Rika slid the door open and walked into the living room. "So, what'd you two talk about," Rika asked. "This and that," Ruki replied. "Your grandmother is a very kind person, she said I could stay with you," Renamon told her. "Thanks grandma, I really appreciate it," Rika told her.  
  
"Hmmm, it's strange," Ruki said as she looked over Renamon. "Don't look at me when you say that," Renamon demanded. "No, I wasn't referring to you. When I went shopping, I decided to pick up some cards for Rika. But then I saw something being displayed, and I had an overwhelming urge to buy it, let me show you."  
  
Ruki walked over and took something out of one of the shopping bags. "I saw this kimono, and I don't really know why I bought it, but I did, I just couldn't resist for some reason. I think this would fit you best Renamon," she told her. "Really? And why would you say that," she asked. "You'll see, Rika, help me get this on her."  
  
Rika helped Renamon slip into the kimono one arm at a time. While Rika held it closed, Renamon lifted her arms to a T form and Ruki tied a large purple sash around her waist. "It looks beautiful on you Renamon," Rika stated. And Rika was right too, the kimono was goldenrod in color, just like Renamon's fur, and it had a white border along the edges. The long flowing sleeves went down the length of her arms, just like her gloves, while the bottom fabric went just a little below her ankles. On the back was a black and white yin yang symbol, just like on her gloves, and a purple circle surrounded it. And as I stated before, around her waist, was a long purple sash, wrapped around several or so times, and done up in the back.  
  
"So Renamon, how does it fit," Ruki asked. "Almost perfectly, like it was custom made for me. Thank you, this is a beautiful gift," Renamon told her. "I still can't believe it, it looks great on you Renamon." "Yeah, maybe we should get a picture," Rika suggested.  
  
"Rika, does Makino know about Renamon," Ruki asked. "No, I haven't told her. Mother or not, she's an airhead wrapped up in the fashion world who cares about nothing but her stupid looks," Rika told her. "I hate to slander my daughter, but you're right about that. But you do know that Makino will have to be informed eventually," Ruki told her. "I know, but grandma, please don't tell her about Renamon, I'll tell her when I believe the time is right," Rika told her. "Allright, just make sure you tell her," Ruki told her  
  
Right then, everybody's stomach started growling. "Oh look at the time, it's almost noon," Ruki stated. "Come to think of it, I am getting kind of hungry," Rika said. "I could use something to eat as well," Renamon added. "Well then, I'll get some lunch going," Ruki told them. "Excuse me, but what should I do with my kimono, I don't want to get it dirty," Renamon told her. "You can put it in my dresser Renamon," Rika told her.  
  
While Ruki made the lunch, Rika and Renamon just sat and waited, occasionally making slight conversation. "Lunch is ready," Ruki announced. Rika and Renamon walked into the dining room, on the table were three bowls of hot, steaming noodles, and three sets of chopsticks. It was easy for Rika and her grandmother to sit down on the pillows on the floor, but for Renamon it was more difficult, but after enough trying, she managed to sit down just like the two other girls.  
  
"I don't think that my legs were designed to bend like this," she stated. "It's not easy, it takes practice," Rika told her as she picked up the bowl of noodles. Renamon tried her best to use the chopsticks, but it was extremely difficult with her fingers. "How am I supposed to use these things," Renamon asked.  
  
"That takes even more practice than sitting down. Here, watch me," Ruki said as she demonstrated how to use the chopsticks. Renamon added some salt and pepper to her noodles and tried again. She managed to get some noodles on her sticks, but they slipped right off. Now she was frustrated, Renamon held both chopsticks together, just slightly apart and put them into the bowl, she twirled some of the noodles around them, this time succeeding.  
  
She brought the noodles to her mouth and slurped them down as she had seen other people do, they were hot and kind of spicy, but she still liked them. "Not bad, but getting them to your mouth is a whole other story," she told them and used the same trick to get another mouthful of noodles. "That's an interesting way to use chopsticks, I've never seen them used like that before," Ruki stated. "Whatever works," Renamon replied.  
  
Renamon calmly finished her lunch first, and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "It was a good lunch," Renamon told her. "I'm glad you liked it," Ruki replied. "You've always been a good cook grandma," Rika told her and finished off her lunch. "...Well, what should we do next," Renamon asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Ruki replied. "If anybody mentions the words "fashion show" I will personally hurt them," Renamon exclaimed, making Ruki and Rika laugh. "Maybe we could watch something on TV," Ruki suggested. "I was never big on watching TV," Renamon told her as she lowered her head with her eyes close and arms folded.  
  
"Rika, I've been wondering, what's so great about those digimon cards," Ruki asked. "They're collectible, like baseball cards, some of which are very rare and highly sought after. And, they teach you how to use strategy in a battle," Rika explained as she stood up. "Really, could you show me how you use them, it sounds very interesting," Ruki told her. "I suppose, I knew that extra starter deck I got would come in handy some time. Follow me," Rika told her.  
  
"I believe that I'll watch, nobody has ever beaten Rika in a challenge before," Renamon told them. The three walked back into Rika's room; Rika went over to her closet and dug through until she pulled out a thirty card digimon starter deck. Rika laid down the fold up card arena and laid the cards out in front of her grandmother. "Okay, we have digimon cards, modify cards, and option cards. Each card helps another in a different way. A modify card can make your digimon's attack twice as strong, or absorb points from your enemy if you use them correctly," Rika explained.  
  
"It sounds simple enough, let's begin," Ruki told her. "Wait a minute, first you have to read the instructions so you know what moves are allowed," said and handed her the instruction sheet.  
  
Ruki carefully read the instructions, memorizing all of the details there were to the game. After several minutes, Ruki folded up the instructions and set them aside. "I think I understand them. Should we begin," Ruki asked. "Sure, let's go," Rika replied. Both players each dealt out ten cards, and placed an eleventh, digimon card face down in the duel zone, and place the rest of the deck in the offline zone.  
  
Rika and Ruki flipped their cards over at the same time, Rika had an Agumon, and Ruki had a Gabumon, her card was stronger, so she won the round. Rika was far from giving up; she placed a digivolve card in the power area and replaced her card with a Greymon. Ruki placed another a power option card in the power area, it was a digivolve card, boosting Gabumon to Were Garurumon, clobbering Greymon.  
  
The two continued placing down digimon and power option cards, each of them gaining ground over the other. This continued for over a half-hour, the whole time Renamon watched in amazement. Never, had anyone ever lasted this long against Rika before. The game continued, until each of them were down to only two digimon cards.  
  
"Okay grandma, try and top this," Rika said as she placed a Metal Kabuterimon down on the arena. "Hmm, if what I read was right Rika, I've won this game," Ruki stated as she placed her last card, a Saber Leomon, down on the arena. "I don't believe it," Rika and Renamon said in disbelief, "I've never lost before," Rika said and ran her hand down her face.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything. So, how did I do in my first game," Ruki asked. "Exceptional, never have I seen such skill from somebody who just started out," Rika told her. "She must be possessed," Renamon theorized. "Not really, just lucky," Ruki told her.  
  
As Rika put away the cards, she just couldn't get over the fact that her grandmother, who had just started playing, flattened her like a pancake. "It was a fun game Rika. So, what should we do now," Ruki asked. "I have no idea," Renamon told them as she crossed her arms and lowered her head.  
  
Suddenly, Renamon's ears perked up as she leveled her head. "We've got an intruder," Renamon told them. "Who is it, should I get my baseball bat," Ruki asked. "I don't know, stay here, I'll find out who it is," Renamon told them and then vanished.  
  
Renamon reappeared outside, sitting in a tree, safe from any prying eyes. "I know somebody is here, I can smell them," she said to herself. Renamon carefully looked around the yard, trying to spot who was intruding. And then she saw who she was looking for.  
  
Renamon jumped out of the tree, and landed right behind the person and picked him up by the back of his jacket, lifting him into the air. It was Takato, looking terrified.  
  
"Takato, what are you doing here," Renamon asked with a feral look in her eyes. Takato gulped nervously as he looked into her blue eyes. "Uh, hi Renamon," he said nervously, "I didn't mean to intrude or anything, I just wanted to see if Rika was okay that's all," he told her, fearing that he was going to be ripped apart at any moment.  
  
'Rika, it's just Takato. What should I do with him,' Renamon thought. 'Show him in, let's settle this,' Rika replied. "You're lucky," Renamon said as she set Takato back down, "Rika is in a good mood, she said you can come in," she told him. Takato nervously followed Renamon inside, afraid to get on her bad side. After removing his shoes and stepping inside, Takato saw Rika standing there with Renamon at her side.  
  
"Allright goggle head, what do you want," she asked him. "I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay that's all. After that battle earlier today, I thought you might've been sick," he told her. "Well I'm feeling fine you don't have to worry about me," Rika told him.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so cold? All I did, was come to see if you were feeling okay," Takato told her. "You wouldn't understand, it's none of your business," Rika told him, "but...thanks for at least caring," she said, barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Rika, who is it," Ruki asked as she stepped into the room, then noticing Takato. "Oh, hello, I remember you. You're Takato, Rika's friend. Right," she asked him. "Well yeah, sort of, I just came by to see if she was feeling okay," he told her. "Well my granddaughter is feeling just fine. So how are you Takato," she asked. "Okay I guess," he told her.  
  
"Good, now that the pleasantries are over, are you going now," Renamon asked. "Renamon, be nice to our guests," Ruki told her. "Huh, Ms. Nonaka, you know about Renamon," Takato asked. "Yes, I was just introduced to her less than an hour ago, she's quite a nice girl," Ruki told him. "Woman, actually," Renamon corrected.  
  
"So Takato, will you be staying for a while," Ruki asked. "I'd like to but I can't, I've gotta get back home," Takato told her. "Well it was nice to meet you again Takato, come back soon," she told him. "I will Ms. Nonaka, and thanks," Takato told her as he put on his shoes and walked out the door.  
  
"He seems like a nice boy," Ruki told them. "Maybe, but he's kind of childish," Rika told her. "So ladies," Renamon said with her arms folded, "what shall we do now," she asked. "Well Renamon, I was thinking about doing a portrait of you," Ruki told her. "A portrait," Renamon asked. "Yes, you in your new kimono," Ruki replied. "May I ask why," Renamon asked. "I think it would really dress up the house a little. And besides, it'll kill some time," Ruki told them.  
  
"It sounds like a good plan to me," Renamon told her. Ruki walked to her room and got her art supplies, her paints, brushes, canvas, tripod, pencils, and cleaning rags. While she did this, Rika helped Renamon into her kimono.  
  
Once Ruki was all set up, she looked over Renamon to get an idea of how she should stand. "Is there a certain way you would like to pose Renamon," Ruki asked. "Perhaps, out by the bridge across the pond. I believe that it would provide a much better background then inside the house," Renamon told her. "That does sound like an excellent idea," Ruki told her.  
  
Ruki put on a coat and walked outside, carrying most of her art supplies, while Rika carried the rest of the supplies out. Renamon leaned up against the bridge, posing for her picture. But according to the look on Ruki's face, something just wasn't right. "There's something missing here. I know, Rika, go get that lantern and bring it here," Ruki told her. Rika walked back into the house and came out a couple of minutes later, carrying a light orange, traditional, Japanese lantern.  
  
Ruki looked at Renamon, now holding the lantern in the right hand, she smiled. "That's better. Allright Renamon, hold still while I draw the outline," Ruki told her, Renamon silently obeying her orders just as she was told.  
  
Ruki took a hard lead pencil, carefully drawing in Renamon's outline. Being exceptionally careful to capture every wrinkle to the kimono, every little Bit of fur texture Renamon showed, not wanting to make any unnecessary mistakes. Renamon was patient, but soon began to grow tired, remaining motionless for so long did not suit her too well.  
  
Half an hour had passed, and now, Ruki had finished Renamon's outline. After switching to another pencil with a sharper lead, she began to work on the surrounding area.  
  
'Rika, how is it looking,' Renamon mentally asked. 'Just fine Renamon, grandma's working on the surrounding area now,' Rika replied. 'Once the outline of the area is done, can we go back inside,' Renamon asked. 'I'll see what I can do, just be patient a little longer, okay,' Rika asked. 'If you wish Rika, I'll try,' Renamon replied as she tried not to shiver.  
  
The air slowly continued to grow cooler as Ruki continued to work on the portrait of Renamon. Every few minutes, it seemed to grow colder. But never once, did any of them complain. After another half-hour had passed, Ruki set down her pencil. "Allright. Now I can being coloring it in," Ruki stated.  
  
"Could we please go in now? It's almost freezing out here," Renamon said as she shook. "She's right grandma, it's cold out here," Rika agreed. "Okay, we'll go in, I can paint it in when we're inside," she told them.  
  
Everybody was glad to get inside and out of the cold air, and have a chance to warm up. "I've got an idea. Does anybody want some hot chocolate," Ruki asked. "I do," Rika stated. "I believe I'll have a cup as well," Renamon added.  
  
Renamon had put her kimono back in the dresser, not wanting to get it dirty to tear it by accident. "I-it's still cold," Rika said as she rubbed her arms, trying to get warmer.  
  
"I believe I can help warm you up Rika," Renamon told her and sat down on the couch. Rika wondered what Renamon had in mind, even though she had a pretty good idea of what it was. Once she sat down, Renamon wrapped both arms around Rika and picked her up. Renamon sat Rika down on her lap, wrapping both arms around her, and wrapping her tail over her legs.  
  
"Better," Renamon asked. "Much," Rika said as she leaned back and hugged her back. Both girls were content staying in that position, it was very comfortable for the both of them. The two began to feel tired, Rika just closed her eyes, and Renamon had rested her head on Rika's shoulders and closed both of her eyes.  
  
"Now there's a cute site if I ever saw one," Ruki said as she walked into the living room with a tray and three cups, each of which was filled with hot chocolate, as well as a bag of small marshmallows.  
  
Rika and Renamon both let out a discontented groan as they both got up and off of each other, wishing that the moment had lasted longer. Ruki took one of the cups and added several marshmallows and mixed them in, before drinking the warm, sweet beverage. Rika did the same, except she added five marshmallows.  
  
Renamon picked up her cup, but didn't drink it right away. Due to the shape of her head, she had to lean it back to take a drink of the hot chocolate. She quickly swallowed two seconds after words. "That's really hot," she told them. "Sorry Renamon, I should've warned you," Rika told her. "If you add a few marshmallows and mix them in, it'll cool down," Ruki told her.  
  
Renamon put in five marshmallows and mixed them in. She also waited a minute or two before taking a drink of it. It was fine now, still very warm, but not enough to burn her mouth. "Once this cools down enough, it actually tastes very good," Renamon told them. "You've got that right," Rika said and took another drink of hot chocolate.  
  
Before long, the three were sitting around, relaxing, and talking like they were old friends. Ruki was in a chair, and Rika and Renamon were on the couch, close to each other. "Ruki, if you don't mind my asking, do you have a job," Renamon asked. "No, not anymore, I'm retired now," Ruki told her. "What type of profession did you work in before you retired," Renamon asked.  
  
"I used to have a teaching job. But when Makino started her modeling career Rika was only three years old. So I retired to take care of my little granddaughter. And I'll tell you this Renamon. Retirement has given me something my job could never give me," Ruki told her. Renamon knew exactly what she was talking about. She had the opportunity to stay home and take care of Rika.  
  
"Why were you wondering," Ruki asked. "I wondered if you had a modeling career," Renamon told her. "Oh no, I couldn't do that, I'm too old for what people want these days," Ruki told her. "You don't look like it. You could pass for a thirty year old woman if you wanted to," Renamon told her. "Oh no, I'm afraid I couldn't, I don't look that young," Ruki told her. "I don't believe that," Renamon told her.  
  
"Enough about me, what about you Renamon? What do you do when digimon aren't bio emerging," Ruki asked. "Usually I train, or I patrol the city, seeing if there is any danger to take care of," Renamon told her. "Although with all the kitsune rumors and false sightings, you're going to have to be a lot more careful Renamon," Rika told her. "I know, I'm going to have to lay low for a while until these rumors stop. That, or something bigger than a kitsune comes along," Renamon told them.  
  
The conversation went on for what seemed like hours, occasionally with a refill of hot chocolate, although nobody noticed the time passing. As the conversation went on, the phone started ringing. "I'll get it," Rika told them and picked up the phone. "Nonaka residence...oh, hi mom...what...oh...okay I understand...bye." Rika hung up the phone and then turned back to the others. "Mom says she won't be home tonight, she has to take care of some business," Rika told them.  
  
"Oh that girl, always running around. She reminds me of a chicken with its head cut off," Ruki told her. "I'm glad she won't be home tonight. I hate having to hide myself," Renamon told them, shortly before her stomach began growling, "pardon me."  
  
"I guess I should get dinner ready, I didn't realize it was 5:30," Ruki told them. "What are we having tonight grandma," Rika asked. "I thought I'd make something different tonight. I decided to make some American food. How does hamburgers and french fries sound," she asked. "Sounds pretty good to me," Rika told her. "I've never had any, but it does sound very appetizing," Renamon added.  
  
Ruki set about making three large hamburgers and a lot of french fries for tonight's dinner. "So, what should we do while we're waiting for dinner," Renamon asked. "I dunno, have you got any ideas," Rika asked her. "Not anything that would be good to do on an empty stomach," Renamon told her. "Oh you're a bad girl," Rika joked. "Very funny," Renamon replied.  
  
Rika and Renamon waited patiently for dinner to finish, occasionally snuggling up to each other. 'I wish I had that nightmare a long time ago, I never knew what I was missing,' Rika thought. 'I wish you did too, I like you this way,' Renamon thought.  
  
"Allright you two, just a couple of minutes until dinner's ready. Is there anything you want on your hamburgers? Ketchup, cheese, mustard, anything," Ruki asked them. "Just some ketchup for me," Renamon told her. "Make that two," Rika added. "Okay, just be patient a little longer," Ruki told them and went back to cooking.  
  
The two waited for a few more minutes, until Ruki finally announced dinner was ready. Rika and Renamon walked into the kitchen to get tonight's dinner. Rika's plate had a bun sized hamburger on it and some french fires with a side of ketchup, Renamon had the same, except her hamburger was a little bigger than the bun and she had more fires. And Ruki's hamburger appeared to have melted cheese on it. Each of them grabbed their plates and walked into the dining room and sat down.  
  
Rika was the first to bite into tonight's dinner; she let out a muffled "Mmmmmm," as she chewed it several or so times before swallowing, "grandma these hamburgers are good, now I see why Americans like them," she said before taking another bite. Renamon also bit into her hamburger, taking a fifth of it into her mouth. 'This is quite good, I've never had anything like this before,' Renamon thought.  
  
"So Renamon, what do you think," Ruki asked. "It's quite good," Renamon replied and took another large bite. "Easy Renamon, it's not an eating contest, you don't have to take the biggest bites you can," Ruki told her. Renamon gave her a look that was easily interpreted as "sorry".  
  
Dinner was uneventful, just eating and small talk. After dinner, Ruki did up the dishes, and Rika dried them. Once they were done, the three just sat around, thinking.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll finish that painting," Ruki told them and got up. "And I think I'll take a bath," Rika told them. "So Renamon, what're you going to do," Ruki asked her. "I don't really know. Perhaps I'll patrol the park. That is, if you don't have a better suggestion," Renamon told her.  
  
"Patrolling the park just isn't a good idea at this time Renamon, it's too dangerous," Rika told her. "Well, I suppose I could just sit around here, but sitting around doing nothing is boring," Renamon told her. "Well if you want to Renamon, you could always join me," Rika told her. "Would you mind if I did so," Renamon asked Ruki. "I don't see what the harm it could do," Ruki told her. "Well then let's go," Rika told her.  
  
Rika began running the bath water, getting it to a nice, warm temperature, and mixing in a little bubblebath. "This is going to be a great bath," Rika told her. "Especially since the tub is big enough for the both of us," Renamon told her. "You said it," Rika told her as she began to undress.  
  
Ruki carefully painted in the picture she had drawn of Renamon earlier today, carefully trying not to go outside of the lines. The hardest part of the painting was getting the right blend of yellow for Renamon's fur. But she eventually got it just right.  
  
After a half-hour of soaking and scrubbing in the bathtub, Rika and Renamon began to dry off. Rika easily dried off, but it took longer for Renamon to get dry considering all her fur. But eventually, she was dried off. "I really enjoyed our bath Rika," Renamon told her. "I enjoyed it too. Even if it was a Bit cramped," Rika replied as she tied the belt to her robe around her waist. "Oh, it wasn't so bad, was it," Renamon asked her. "I guess it wasn't," Rika replied and wrapped both arms around her.  
  
"Rika, are you and Renamon okay in there," Ruki called out. "Yeah we're fine grandma, just finished drying off," Rika replied. "Okay, just wondering," Ruki told them. "I suggest we leave now, the steam is making it hard to breathe," Renamon told her. "I agree," Rika replied.  
  
Ruki continued to paint in the portrait of Renamon. She decided to paint the sky black instead of blue, and gave the lantern the best glow she could give it. The surrounding area of the lantern was a lighter shade than what was beyond it, showing the range of illumination it had. She even added a reflection of the full moon on the pond.  
  
"How's it going grandma," Rika asked as she walked by, closely followed be Renamon. "Just fine Rika, I just need to add a few more details and then it's done," Ruki replied. "That's good to hear, I can't wait to see it," Rika said as she walked to her room.  
  
"I wish it were warmer, I hate Winter nights," Rika complained as she brushed her hair. "I hate them as well, even with my fur coat I get cold," Renamon told her. "We may have to see about getting you some Winter clothes to keep you warm," Rika said as she started to change into some new clothes.  
  
Ruki rinsed out her brushes, finally finished with her painting, she was very pleased with the way it had come out. "Grandma, is the picture done," Rika called out. "Yes Rika, it's in the living room," Ruki told her, she finished cleaning her brushes and then walked back into the living room. "Wow grandma, this is really nice," Rika commented.  
  
"May I ask why it's night in the picture," Renamon asked. "I thought it might look better, the lantern would've looked kind of silly if it was day," Ruki told her. "I think it looks better with the night sky, it adds a sort of charm to it," Rika told her. "I thought so too," Ruki told her. "Once it dries, where are we going to hang it," Renamon asked. "I don't know, I was thinking about the living room, or maybe in Rika's room. Wherever we hang it, it'll look nice," Ruki told her.  
  
"So, what should we do now," Renamon asked. "Well I've got some stuff to take care of on the computer. You two could probably watch some TV," Ruki told them. "Sounds good to me," Rika told her. "I suppose. Besides, we need to know just how badly the kitsune rumors have spread," Renamon told her. "That's a good idea," Rika told her.  
  
While Ruki talked on the Granny Chat message board, Rika and Renamon sat on the couch, watching the news. "No new news has been reported about the kitsune that was last spotted in West Shinjuku the other night. As soon as any news is reported, it will be aired so please bear with us. In other news tonight..." Rika changed the channel, not caring to hear any more of the news report. "For now, it looks like we're safe," Rika told her. "For now," Renamon replied.  
  
After searching through each of the channels several times, the two found nothing of interest to watch. Until, they stumbled upon the opening of an anime movie. The title was "Secret Loves, Broken Hearts". "This might be interesting," Renamon told her. "I've already seen it, it's not something you'd be interested in," Rika told her. "Why? What's it about," Renamon asked.  
  
"In a way, it's a "Sailor Moon" spinoff involving Rini and Hotaru as the main characters. Basically it's a version of "Romeo and Juliet". Two girls, Rini and Hotaru, who have been best friends since they were in third grade, realize that they're in love with each other. But they're afraid to tell their families, fearing that they'll be torn apart from each other forever. The parents are good friends, until one day, a misunderstanding rips them apart and makes them enemies. The two fifteen year old girls are heartbroken, knowing they'll never be allowed to see each other again. So one night, they run away from their homes to a place in the park only they go to. Right there, the two make love, proclaiming their eternal love for each other.   
  
They know that they'll be found sooner or later, and then they'll be torn apart by the feud between their families and they can't bear it. So then, they commit suicide together so they can never be separated. With their dying breath, they each say "I love you" one last time, and die in each other's arms," Rika explained, now trying to choke back tears.  
  
"That sounds like a horrible movie," Renamon told her. "It's okay if you want to see a tear jerker, but it's not good if you're already sad, it can get to anybody. It could even make you cry," Rika told her. "That doesn't sound possible, a movie couldn't possibly make me cry," Renamon told her. "You sure," Rika asked. "Positive," Renamon told her.  
  
Rika got up from the couch and walked off, coming back shortly after with a box of Kleenexes. "Fine, but don't say you weren't warned," Rika told her and sat back down.  
  
Rika and Renamon sat and watched the movie. They watched how Rini and Hotaru met in third grade and how they became friends. They saw all the good times, all the bad times, all the hardships that they had gone through. They saw how the two families that had been good friends, had become hating enemies.  
  
They saw how the girls lived in misery until they had turned fifteen, and then run away. They watched as the two girls ran away from their homes and headed to a secluded area of the park they had played at when they were younger, a spot where only they came to.  
  
They watched the girls meet at a large oak tree that had symbols on it, two hearts intertwined with their names on them. They watched as the two girls laid a blanket on the soft ground and comforted each other, they watched how they made love to each other, how they declared their eternal love for each other. They watched as Rini and Hotaru each took a steak knife from a backpack and prepared for what they knew they had to do. Hotaru went first, on the count of three she stabbed herself in the heart with the steak knife. Rini slit her wrists, her blood gushing out. The two girls leaned against the tree, holding each other, knowing that their time was near. With the last Bit of breath they had in their body, they said "I love you" for the last time, just before they died right there, still holding each other close.  
  
After two hours the movie was over. Rika was crying, and even Renamon was shedding tears. The movie was truly sad. "That's so sad," Rika said as she dried her eyes with the tissue in her hands. "I agree, very sad," Renamon said and dried her own eyes. "I don't ever wanna see that movie again any time soon," Rika told her. "Neither do I," Renamon agreed.  
  
"T-that show is supposed to be based on a real event. I-I feel sorry for the poor girls who really went through that," Rika choked before she broke down crying. Renamon wrapped both arms around Rika and held her close, trying to calm her down. "Are you okay Rika," Renamon asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine," Rika said as she more or less regained her composure.  
  
"I wonder why your grandmother hasn't come to see what all the crying is about," Rika told her. "She probably has her headphones on listening to her music. She probably can't hear us at all," Rika told her.  
  
"Rika, you don't think that, something like that would happen to us, do you," Renamon asked. "No Renamon, it couldn't, we don't have a relationship like that. Not yet that is," Rika told her, catching Renamon by surprise. "What are you saying Rika," Renamon asked her. "I'm just saying, you never know what could happen," Rika told her as she snuggled up to Renamon. 'Does this mean Rika has feelings for me, does she love me,' Renamon thought to herself. But she decided not to question it, she decided it best to enjoy the moment while it lasted.  
  
Ruki was enjoying her music, talking to her friends on the computer, not realizing what time it was. This continued on for several more minutes until the last track on Ruki's CD finally ended. She was about to push the play button again, but then she saw the tie displayed on the computer clock, it was 11:50. "I guess I'd better turn in," Ruki said to herself with a yawn. She removed her headphones, shut down her computer, and headed for her room.  
  
As she walked through the living room, Ruki saw a very cute sight. Rika and Renamon were both asleep on the couch. Renamon was slightly hunched over to the left side. Rika was asleep, leaning against Renamon, resting her head against her furry chest, with Renamon's right arm wrapped around her.  
  
'They're so cute together,' Ruki thought. She walked over to the closet and took out a large quilt; she walked back over to Rika and Renamon, and wrapped the quilt over the two to keep them warm. This made a beautiful sight, only two things could've made it look more beautiful, one would be the glow of a nice warm fire, the second would be a Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments and hundreds of colored lights. Pretty soon, the latter could become a reality, it was only three weeks until Christmas, and Ruki hoped that Renamon would be around by then. And hopefully, Makino would know of Renamon's existence by then.  
  
"Goodnight Rika," Ruki whispered and kissed her on the cheek, "goodnight Renamon," she said and kissed Renamon on the cheek as well. It seemed strange, kissing Renamon goodnight, but she didn't seem like an animal, she seemed more like a family member, like Rika. 'Renamon Nonaka' Ruki thought, 'it does have a nice ring to it. I hope she will stay with us,' she thought as she walked to her room to go to bed.  
  
This concludes chapter two; I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please remember to review, I look forward to reading them. On a side note, if anybody wishes to make "Secret Loves, Broken Hearts" into a story, feel free to do so. 


	3. Renamon discovered, again

Renamon discovered, again  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story are NOT mine so don't bug me about it. The same goes for anything else I mention in this story.  
  
Several days had passed since Ruki had found out about Renamon, and everybody was getting along well, except for Makino of course, she didn't know about Renamon, yet. Rika was still waiting for the right time, but she had trouble deciding when it would be.  
  
Ruki had grown quite accustomed to Renamon being around. Seeing Renamon around the house had become as normal as seeing Rika around. Renamon had become very helpful around the house, she helped with the chores, whether it was drying the dishes, or helping with the laundry. Ruki had insisted that she didn't need to help, but Renamon continued anyway, wanting to prove herself useful.  
  
Ruki had decided it best to hang the portrait in Rika's room. After it was framed, it was hung on a wall where it overlooked Rika's bed; it was quite a nice touch to the decor.  
  
Ever since she discovered Renamon, Ruki had been busy, she soon found herself looking up information about digimon on the computer, seeing which cards were stronger, which combinations gave a digimon the edge in a battle, even who the characters on the shows were. She was even buying digimon items, the other day she and Rika had gone to the mall, and bought one of each starter deck and several booster packs. Her collection of cards was beginning to rival even Rika's.  
  
Fortunately for Rika and Renamon, the kitsune sightings had abruptly halted. Now they were now focused on a kappa that had been sighted near the park, to be more precise, Guilmon. Rika felt relieved that Renamon was no longer the one everybody was concerned about, now goggle head had to do the worrying.  
  
Renamon sat cross-legged on Rika's bed with her arms crossed, knowing that any time now Rika's mother would be coming back after her modeling job. She despised having to hide, but until Rika chose to introduce her, she had no choice.  
  
But this left Renamon with questions, would Makino be as accepting as Ruki was? Maybe, if she carefully explained her story to her, she might. But then again, from what she had seen, Makino was an airhead, who cared about nothing but fashion. That could work to her advantage as well, she might even care.  
  
Renamon's ears perked up at the sound of a car coming to a halt outside the fence surrounding the house. 'Right on time,' Renamon thought. She could then hear the sound of high heels walking up the sidewalk, followed by the sound of the front door opening.  
  
"I'm home," Makino called out. "Hello dear, how was your day," Ruki asked her. "Wonderful mother, simply wonderful. Today, we got in some of the most beautiful fashions you've ever seen," Makino told her, "plus I've got a photo shoot set up for Rika." ""Mother, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like dresses and I'm not going to wear one," Rika told her. "What about when you get married," Makino asked her. "I'll wear a white tuxedo to my wedding," Rika told her, Ruki laughed at this.  
  
"Come on Rika you'd look so beautiful," Makino told her. "No thanks, I don't care about fashion. I'll be in my room, call me when diner is ready," Rika told her and walked off. "I don't get what's wrong with her," Makino said to herself. "Nothing's wrong with her, she just cares about things that are more important to her then fashion," Ruki told her. "What would that be," Makino asked.  
  
'I take it your mother is back,' Renamon thought. 'Yeah, trying to get me to go to a stupid fashion shoot. I wish that she'd just stop trying to get me to go to them and get my picture taken two hundred times. I wish she would just learn that no means no,' Rika replied. 'I could have a talk with her and explain the situation,' Renamon told her. 'Thanks Renamon, but maybe some other time, after you two are introduced,' Rika told her.  
  
'Rika, when will you introduce me to your mother,' Renamon asked. 'Not now Renamon, the time has got to be right, sometime when her job isn't preoccupying her, when we'll have her attention,' Rika told her. 'And when will that be?' 'Either when she's going to bed, or when she has a day off from work,' Rika told her as she sat down next to her.  
  
'So Rika,' Renamon said as she wrapped both arms around her, 'what's on tonight's menu,' she asked. 'Grandma decided to order out tonight, she said any minute now we were going to get a couple of pizzas and a side of breadsticks,' Rika replied. 'Sounds good,' Renamon told her. 'Yeah. I hope it hurries up, I'm getting hungry,' Rika told her 'Rika, why are we communicating telepathically? Can't we just talk,' Renamon thought. 'Not unless you want my mom to eavesdrop on us,' Rika told her.  
  
"Rika, the pizza's here," Ruki called out. "Okay grandma," Rika replied, she got up and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. "So, what kind of pizza did we get," she asked. "A pepperoni pizza with a thin crust, breadsticks, and a meat lovers pizza with four different meat toppings and a thick crust," Ruki told her. "Sound good, I think I'll have some of each," Rika told her and took a plate out of the cupboard, she took two pepperoni pizza pieces, and four pieces of the meat lovers pizza, as well as four bread sticks, before she went back to her room.  
  
"I wonder why Rika is so hungry," Makino asked. "Well she is a growing girl after all, she needs to eat more," Ruki told her. "I know, but I don't think that she'll be able to eat that much," Makino told her.  
  
'Dinner is served Renamon,' Rika told her and sat the plate between the both of them. 'Which part is mine,' she asked. 'The four bigger pieces and two of the bread sticks. Enjoy,' Rika told her and Bit into one of her pizza slices.  
  
Renamon picked up one of the pizza slices and bit into it, taking half of it into her mouth. 'This is good, I'm glad your grandmother ordered it,' Renamon told her and took another bite of it.  
  
For the two, dinner was uneventful; they ate in silence, occasionally hearing the conversation going on between Ruki and Makino. Soon, the two finished eating dinner, each of them having their fair share. 'I'm stuffed,' Rika told her. 'Me too, I don't think I could eat any more if I had to,' Renamon replied. 'I guess that late lunch wasn't a good idea after all,' Rika told her. 'Probably not. But at least we don't have to deal with any digimon bio emerging, we'll be able to digest in peace,' Renamon told her, she put her hands behind her bed and laid down on Rika's bed. Rika laid down next to her.  
  
'Renamon, why do you think we haven't seen any digimon for a while,' Rika asked. 'I think it has something to do with the current weather climate. Colder weather seems to interfere with a digimon's ability to bio emerge and enter the real world. If Winter weather stays as it is, or grows colder, or if it begins to snow, then we won't see anymore digimon until Spring,' Renamon told her.  
  
'That suits me just fine,' Rika said and wrapped both arms around her, Renamon did the same to her. 'We really should get a picture taken of the two of us,' Renamon told her. 'I guess you're right. Maybe tonight if mom goes out on a date,' Rika replied. 'No, not until your mother knows about me. maybe then we can get a group picture,' Renamon told her. 'I guess you're right,' Rika replied.  
  
"Rika, are you okay in there," Makino asked from the other side of the door. "I'm fine mother," Rika replied. "Are you sure? It's awfully quiet in there," Makino told her. "Like I said mother, I'm fine," Rika told her again. "Well if you say so. I just want you to know I'll be out for a few hours," Makino told her. 'Just as I thought, another dumb date,' Rika thought.  
  
Rika and Renamon waited patiently; listening to Makino going on, talking about who she was getting ready to see, asking which makeup would match her shoes, which earrings would match her lipstick the best, which dress would look good on her. And all of the comments that Ruki made about each of them and about her crazy social life.  
  
The conversation and listening went on for what must've been an hour. But finally, Makino left, closing the door behind her. 'Do you think it's safe to go out now,' Renamon asked. 'I'm not sure, she might've forgotten something and she could come back any second,' Rika replied.  
  
Several seconds later, the door slid open and Ruki poked her head into the darkened room. "All clear, she's gone," she told them. "Great," Renamon said as she stood up. "How long do you think she'll be gone," Rika asked. "Probably until midnight if my guess is right," Ruki told her. "Good, that gives us plenty of time," Renamon told them.  
  
"I hate how mom just has to date everybody she meets. But what's worse is she has to get so dressed up for them," Rika told her as she glanced around the living room, noticing several items of her mother's clothes. "So do I, but she's bound to grow out of it eventually. I hope," Ruki told them. "Maybe, but don't hold your breath," Rika told her.  
  
"Rika, are you in the mood for a card battle," Ruki asked. "Always," Rika replied. "Good, I'll get the card table out, you get your cards, and Renamon for the fun of it, go put on that outfit I got you yesterday, we need a referee," Ruki told them.  
  
Ruki had the card table set up in a couple of minutes and already had her cards selected; Rika walked out of her room with her shoe box full of digimon cards. "Last time you clobbered me grandma, but now you're going to get a real fight," Rika told her. "I'm looking forward to it," Ruki replied.  
  
Renamon walked out of Rika's room, wearing a black and white striped shirt and hat like referees normally wore. The shirt was somewhat baggy, but it did fit rather nicely.  
  
"Allright you two, you know the rules, no hitting below the belt, no untied shoelace gags, and no poking in the eyes," Renamon joked, she stood calmly looking over the battle arena that was set up. Renamon held both arms out in a T formation, looking over the setup in front of her, she crossed both arms over her chest as she got ready to speak. "Ready, let the battle commence," she ordered and spread her arms again.  
  
The battle began immediately, Rika attacked with a Veemon, but Ruki retaliated with a combination of Terriermon and a power modify card, taking out Veemon instantly. Rika came back, moving Veemon into the offline section and replacing him with an Agumon card and a digivolution card, digivolving it to Greymon.  
  
The two battled for hours, each of them winning one game after another. The two had used many sneaky and uncommon moves to win, but neither of them cheated, knowing Renamon was watching every move. Before any of them knew it, it was 10:00 and together, the two had played a total of twenty games, each of them winning ten games. Never before had Rika been in such a battle. She had to admit, her grandma was becoming an excellent opponent.  
  
"10:00, I've never seen such a battle," Renamon stated. "Are you up for a tiebreaker game Rika," Ruki asked. "Not tonight grandma, tomorrow maybe, when we're fresher for battle," Rika told her.  
  
"So, what do we do now," Renamon asked as she removed her cap and shirt. "I don't know, but I'm open to suggestion," Rika said as she carefully put her cards back into her shoe box, Ruki did the same. "I'm not sure what you and Renamon will be doing, but I'm going to be on the computer for a while, I'm trying to find an Imperialdramon fighter mode card, it would be a great addition to my collection," Ruki told them.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves the two of us to find our own entertainment," Renamon told Rika. "I guess it does," Rika replied and walked to her room, Renamon close behind.  
  
Rika put her box of cards back into the closet, she then felt Renamon wrap both arms around her waist, holding her close. "So Rika, what do you have in mind," Renamon asked. "I don't know, maybe just lye around for a little while," Rika told her. "I like the sound of that," Renamon told her.  
  
"Hi!" Both girls knew exactly who the high pitched voice belonged to, they had heard it all too often. "Calumon what do you want," Rika asked in a very aggravated tone. "Wanna play," he asked. "No," Rika told him. "Aw, why not," he asked. "We'd like to be alone," Renamon told him.  
  
Calumon's ears shrank back into his head and his expression changed from a happy one to a sad one. "You two never wanna play," he said, before hopping off back outside.  
  
"What a nuisance," Renamon stated. "...Renamon, I need to be alone for a while. I've gotta think of some way to introduce you to mom when the time is right," Rika told her. "I understand Rika, I'll be waiting for your idea. Call me when it's time," Renamon told her. "Don't worry Renamon, I will," Rika told her.  
  
Rika sat on the couch, trying to think of an appropriate way to let her mother know about Renamon, constantly changing it every time; she wanted it to be just right before she put her plan into action.  
  
Ruki stretched in her chair and let out a yawn, it was already past 11:30, definitely time for her to go to bed. After shutting her computer down, she headed to her room, noticing Rika sitting on the couch, looking perplexed and exhausted.  
  
"Rika, is something wrong," Ruki asked. "I'm tryin to think of how to introduce Renamon to mom," Rika replied. "Hmmm, that does sound like a touchy subject, do you want any help," she asked. "No grandma, I'll think of something, you go to bed and get your rest," Rika told her. "Allright Rika, just don't fall asleep out here, goodnight," Ruki replied and walked to her room. "Don't worry grandma, I won't," Rika told her and let out a yawn.  
  
Ten minutes later, the front door slid open and in stepped a very tired looking Makino. "Rika, what're you doing up at this time," she asked. "I just wanted to be awake when you got back," Rika told her. "Oh. Well, thank you, goodnight Rika," Makino replied and walked to her room.  
  
Rika slowly walked into her mom's room, seeing her put on some skin moisturizing lotion. "Um, mom, I've got something very important to tell you, and, I've been trying to think of the right way to say this," Rika told her.  
  
"Oh my God, Rika, you're not pregnant are you," Makino asked frantically with fear in her voice. "No mom relax, I'm not pregnant, I haven't even let a single boy near me, I'm fine," Rika told her.   
  
"Oh thank God, I was so worried," Makino said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway mom, as I was trying to mention before, I've, got a friend who's staying over night and I think you should meet," but before Rika could finish her sentence, her mom interrupted her. "Rika I'm sorry but I'm tired and need my rest, I'll meet your friend tomorrow if she's still here," Makino told her.  
  
Rika felt relieved, she was so nervous about telling her mom about Renamon that she was trembling, this would give her some extra time to think out a plan. "Okay mom, she'll be here tomorrow, goodnight." And with that, Rika walked back to her room, where she saw Renamon sitting on her bed.  
  
"I take it the introductions didn't go well," Renamon asked. "No, mom says she's too tired, she said she'll meet you tomorrow," Rika told her. "I suppose that will work. Now come to bed Rika, it's almost midnight," Renamon told her. "Okay Renamon," Rika replied, she changed into her pajamas and then crawled into bed with Renamon next to her. "Goodnight Renamon," Rika told her. "Goodnight Rika," Renamon replied as the both of them snuggled up under the covers together.  
  
Makino was sound asleep; dreaming about dates and new fashions, basically the only thing she dreamt of. She dreamt about taking Rika to a photo shoot, and how she looked in different outfits, pink dresses, violet dresses, mini skirts and tank tops, prom gowns, just about everything, even a wedding dress.  
  
Even though she was tired, she still woke up, she was coughing slightly, her mouth felt dry. She looked at her digital alarm clock and couldn't believe it. "Two in the morning," she said to herself. Makino walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of mineral water out and took a big drink, quenching her thirst.   
  
"That's better," she said to herself, she put the bottle back in the refrigerator and headed back to her room, but stopped at Rika's door. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I just looked in on her," she said to herself.  
  
Makino slid the door open and saw Rika sleeping peacefully, but she didn't notice the friend she had mentioned earlier, nor did she see a sleeping bag. All she noticed was Rika, and a larger lump in the bed next to her. "I wonder." Makino tiptoed into Rika's room and over to the bed, and nothing she had experienced before, could prepare her for what she saw. She saw Renamon, sleeping closely to Rika, her right arm wrapped around her.  
  
Makino put her hand over her mouth to suppress a scream as she carefully stepped away from the bed, trying not to panic. "A-a-a kitsune," she stuttered in fear and nervously stepped back even more.  
  
Makino's mind was going a mile a minute; her heart was beating like she was running a marathon. She had remembered the stories that her mother told her about the kitsune. How they were extremely strong and powerful warriors, and how they would sometimes take little girls away to their layers. But she always thought that they were just stories, until now.  
  
Makino was scared, worried about Rika's safety, the first impulse that came to her was to scream, but she fought the urge. She carefully walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers back, seeing that both of Renamon's arms wrapped around Rika. Getting her loose was going to be quite a challenge.  
  
Makino carefully touched the glove on Renamon's arm; it was soft, almost like velvet. She lifted her arm off of Rika and set it down, but as soon as she did Renamon put her arm back around Rika again.  
  
Makino jumped back as Renamon let out a low groan and pulled the covers back over the two of them. "This is going to be tough," she said to herself. Makino knelt down again and pulled the covers back once again, lightly touching Rika on the shoulder. "Rika, Rika, wake up Rika," Makino whispered. Rika ignored her mother, turning slightly. Makino didn't deter, she continued trying to wake her up.  
  
"Rika, Rika wake up. Come on Rika wake up," Makino said in a stern voice. Rika's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkness of the room. The first thing she noticed was her mom staring back at her. "Mom, what's going on," she asked sleepily. "Shh, I'm here to help you," Makino replied, once again, she tried to move Renamon's arm off of her. This time, Renamon jolted awake, looking around, quickly seeing Makino staring back at her.  
  
"Please, don't hurt my daughter, I don't know what you're here for but please leave Rika alone," Makino pleaded. "Mom, what're you talking about," Rika asked her. "That kitsune behind you," she replied and pointed at Renamon.  
  
"Mom, please don't get excited," Rika said as she stood up along with Renamon, "this is Renamon, she's the friend I wanted to tell you about," Rika told her. "...Renamon," Makino asked. "Yes, I'm glad to finally meet you," Renamon greeted and extended her right arm.  
  
"What's going on in here," Ruki asked as she stepped into the room, "oh, so Makino, you've finally found out about Renamon," she said. Makino had a weird look on her face, trying to understand what was going on. "Mom, how do you know this kitsune," she asked. "They've met before," Rika told her. "So you mean that you know this animal and you never told me about it being here," Makino asked. "I promised that I'd let Rika tell you when she was ready, and I didn't want to break that promise," she calmly explained.   
  
"Could I get an explanation of what exactly if going on around here," Makino asked. "Why certainly dear, let's go into the living room so we can sit down," Ruki told her. Everybody followed her into the living room and sat down. Renamon sat on the couch and Rika sat next to her, Ruki sat in a chair, and Makino decided to stand. "Allright, somebody tell me where this animal came from," she said.   
  
"First of all, don't call her an animal or a kitsune," Rika told her and stood up, "Renamon is a digimon. Digimon come from a parallel world called the digital world. A world made from data and information. Digimon live in the digital world and are also made of data. Most of them live their lives in the digital world, but some want more, they want what they can't get in the digital world, like love, or friends, or power. And those are the ones that enter into the real world. Renamon, is just one of them," Rika explained.  
  
"You really expect me to believe that story about a parallel world, full of creatures just like her," Makino asked as she pointed at Renamon. "It's kind of hard to believe at first, it's a lot to take in. But I believe her," Ruki told her.  
  
"There's something else that I'd like an answer to, why was Renamon sleeping in your bed," Makino asked. "I've been letting her sleep with me for a while now. You might've noticed that it's cold outside, so we keep each other warm," Rika explained and moved a little closer to Renamon.  
  
"You two have been sleeping together? Does that mean, you..." Makino let her sentence trail off, not wanting to finish it. "Absolutely not," Rika and Renamon stated at the same time. "Mother, how could you even think of that," Rika asked. "Well, I, just assumed that's what you meant," Makino told them. "Well, you assumed wrong. I would never do anything like that to Rika," Renamon told her and wrapped both of her arms around Renamon.  
  
"Get your hands off of my daughter," Makino ordered. "Makino leave them alone, they're not doing anything wrong," Ruki told her. "Mother, how can you be so calm," Makino asked. "When you've been around as long as I have, you learn not to let things get to you," she replied.  
  
"But mother, what about all the kitsune legends? Don't you remember how they come into children's room and take them away to their layers," she asked. "Yes I remember them. But I also remember how some kitsunes fell in love with humans and pledged their lives to protect them," Ruki told her.  
  
"I don't understand why you're so worried about kitsune legends mom, Renamon is a digimon, remember? There is a difference. She only looks like a kitsune," Rika told her. "You really should be calmer Makino, all this worrying is going to give you wrinkles," Ruki joked, "the first time I met Renamon I was surprised as well, but I wasn't nearly as excited like you are now."  
  
"I still can't understand how you can stay so calm mother, for who knows how long, there's been a huge talking fox sleeping in my daughter's room, and doing who know what to Rika's mind," Makino told her. "I've done nothing to Rika's mind, I never would. I respect her too much to do anything like that," Renamon told her. "Oh sure, you can claim that you respect her, when you actually desire her. That's the truth isn't it, isn't it," Makino yelled at her.  
  
Rika stood up, facing her mother, and then surprising everybody, she slapped Makino across the face. "Stop it mother, I don't care for your screaming or your accusations. I don't make accusations about all those men you date, so I'd at least appreciate the same consideration," Rika told her. Makino was in shock, all she could do was stand in the middle of the room, holding her cheek.  
  
"Rika, why did you do that," Ruki asked. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I just couldn't stand to listen to what she was saying about Renamon," Rika told her, then turning to face Makino, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap you mom," Rika told her, the look Makino gave her, told her that she understood.  
  
"I still don't like it, especially how Renamon shares the same bed as my daughter," Makino complained. "Mother, quit being so uptight, there's nothing wrong with what we do," Rika told her. "It's certainly better than the alternative," Renamon told her. "And what's that," Makino asked. "Sleeping with every man she meets," Renamon replied.  
  
"But, you're an animal, that's even worse than the alternative," Makino told her. "That's enough mother," Rika said angrily and stood up again, "this is one of the reasons I didn't want to tell you about Renamon until the right time, we'd never hear the end your bickering. And I'm tired of hearing all of your remarks about Renamon being an animal and a kitsune. She's digimon, remember that from now on," Rika told her.  
  
"That's more than enough young lady, I don't have to take this, remember I am your mother," Makino told her.  
  
"I don't care if you're the Queen of England, you can't talk about Renamon that way, I love her and I won't put up with the way you talk to her," Rika told her.  
  
"She does have a point Makino, I don't talk badly about the men you date," Ruki told her, "although I would like too," she muttered under her breath. "That's different, the men I date are ordinary, they don't come from a different world, and they're not animals, they just act that way sometimes," Makino told her.  
  
"So what? You don't love them, you just want a good time," Rika told her. "Well at least what I do is normal," Makino told her. "Describe normal," Renamon told her. "Normal is something that doesn't stand out in a crowd," Makino told her. "Well then, you're obviously not normal, being a model, people recognize you wherever you go, so you're bound to stick out like a sore thumb," Renamon told her.  
  
"At least I'm human, so nobody really cares," Makino told her. "Well good for you," Renamon replied. "Allright you two, settle down, we don't want this to turn into a blood bath," Ruki told them, Renamon settled down, respecting her wishes. "Mother, how can you just sit there and be so calm? Doesn't it worry you that your granddaughter is friends with, not to mention shares the same bed with a giant fox," Makino asked.  
  
"Not at all dear, I don't have to worry, I know Renamon wouldn't do anything to the one she loves," Ruki told her. "Please don't mention that, I can't stand the thought that my only daughter is a le-" before she could finish, Rika interrupted her with "Don't even go there."  
  
"Ms. Nonaka," Renamon said as she stood up, "let me ask you something. If your daughter was having a relationship with a boy, would you support that," she asked. "Of course," Makino told her. "What if it was with another girl, would you also support that," she asked. "Another girl? I suppose so," Makino replied. "Then why won't your support her relationship with me? Is it because I'm a digimon and not a human? Or do you just hate what's different," Renamon asked.  
  
"No, it's just that, well, a relationship like yours would be more than frowned upon by society," Makino told her. "You don't understand mom," Rika said as she got up, standing next to Renamon, "nobody outside of this room knows about us and they're not going to. And besides, we're just friends, we've never gone any further than a hug," she told her.  
  
"But, a relationship like yours isn't natural," Makino protested. "I don't care, if you care about a person, what does their religion, or species have to do with it," Rika asked. "That's a very good question Makino. What's wrong with your daughter, my granddaughter, loving somebody else? Especially somebody who's as nice as Renamon," Ruki asked.  
  
"Well, well," Makino couldn't think of anything to say, all she could say was, "it's just not right." "Makino, how many times do you have to hear this? There is nothing wrong with Rika loving Renamon," Ruki told her. "But loving an animal isn't natural. And look what she's done to Rika, she's turned her against me," Makino complained. "No she didn't, you have. You've never been there for her when she's needed you," Ruki told her.  
  
"What," Makino asked. "You heard me, you've never been there for her when she's needed you. You practically abandoned her to pursue your career. She's grown up not knowing what it's like to have a mother. Thankfully Renamon came along. I've found out that Renamon has been like a mother to Rika, she's taken good care of her and been there when she needed her," Ruki told her.  
  
"Could the two of you please stop arguing for one minute," Renamon asked/demanded. Ruki and Makino turned, and saw a cute site. Rika had fallen asleep next to Renamon, resting her head on the soft fur on her chest.  
  
"Oh how cute," Ruki stated. "This has been quite a night," Renamon told them, she wrapped one arm around Rika's back, and the other under her legs. Renamon stood up, and carried Rika back to her room. Makino watched as Rika carefully laid Rika back in the bed, and tucked her in, just as a mother would do with her child. Renamon then stood back up, and closed the door.  
  
"I think we should continue this discussion tomorrow when we're all rested up. Goodnight Makino," Ruki told her and headed back to her room to turn in. Makino sat down on the couch, holding her head; she couldn't believe what was going on, it seemed like a bad dream.  
  
"Ms. Nonaka," she heard, she turned and nearly jumped when she saw Renamon there. Renamon was in a kneeling position with her head lowered, not making eye contact. "Ms. Nonaka, I do not care about my fate, but please, do not punish Rika for her actions this evening. If anyone deserves to be punished it is I. Rika was just defending me. I will willingly accept any punishment you deem suitable. But please, do not take it out on Rika," Renamon practically pleaded.  
  
Makino was shocked from hearing this. "You would actually take the blame, just so Rika wouldn't get punished," Makino asked. "Yes, I care for her deeply and I would never let anything happen to her. If you wish for me to do so, I will leave and never come back," Renamon told her.  
  
"Before we get into that, sit down and talk with me, there are some things that need to be cleared up," Makino told her. Renamon stood up and sat down on the couch next to Rika, being sure to keep a good amount of space between the two.  
  
"Renamon, is it true that you've been like a mother to Rika," Makino asked. "No, your mother over exaggerated that part. I've done my best to take care of her, although it's not even close to what a mother could do. But as I've said before, I've done my best to take care of her. I've made sure that she gets up in the morning, I've made sure that she doesn't stay up late, I've made sure that she dresses warm in this cold weather and that she covers up so she doesn't freeze at night," Renamon told her.  
  
"What else have you done for her," Makino asked. "Mainly, I've been there when she's needed someone, and I've protected her from those who would like to hurt her. I've been doing the best that I can for her, but most of the time she's been too stubborn to let me help her. She just recently started to let me help her," Renamon told her.  
  
"I've noticed that she's been nicer lately, how did you accomplish that," Makino asked. "I didn't, at least, not intentionally. It all started almost a week ago. Rika woke up in the middle of the night due to a terrible nightmare. The details weren't very clear, but it was enough to bring her to tears, she needed me very badly. I don't want to even think of what she would go through if I wasn't there," Renamon told her.  
  
"She's never come to me when she had a nightmare, she never even showed any signs of needing me or her grandmother. You're probably the only one who she's opened up to," Makino told her.  
  
"Is there anything else you wish to discuss Ms. Nonaka," Renamon asked. "Yes, do you suppose that Rika would be willing to give me another chance? I know I haven't been there for her, but that's because of my job, I've had to make money somehow, and modeling is the highest paying job I could find," Makino told her. "If you explain that to Rika, I'm sure that she'll be willing to try. I will mention it to her tomorrow. That is, if I can," Renamon told her. "What do you mean," Makino asked. "I should be leaving now. Goodbye Ms. Nonaka, it was nice to meet you, even if we did have our differences," Renamon told her.  
  
"Wait, don't go," Makino told her. "But I thought you wanted to see me go," Renamon said. "At first I did, but hearing what you've said, it made me change my mind. You're very important to Rika; she needs somebody who can be there for her whenever she needs someone. And from the sound of it you're the only one who can handle that task," Makino told her.  
  
"So you will allow to me stay," Renamon asked. "Yes, it might take some time to get use to it, but I'll adjust to seeing you around," Makino told her. "Thank you Ms. Nonaka, I appreciate that, as will Rika," Renamon told her and stood up. "I bet she will," Makino told her. "Ruki will also like to hear this, she said something about me being here for Christmas," Renamon told her. "And Renamon," Makino spoke up. "Yes, Ms. Nonaka," Renamon asked. "Call me Makino. If you're going to live here, there's no sense in being so formal," she told her.  
  
"If you wish, goodnight Makino, sleep well," Renamon told her and walked back to Rika's room. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Maybe Renamon is really a guardian angel sent to protect Rika and watch over her. Either way, Rika has a very good friend looking out for her," Makino said to herself and walked back to her room, exhausted and wanting to go to bed.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I know, not exactly a masterpiece, but I did my best on it. My original idea was for Makino to observe Renamon, deciding whether or not Renamon should be allowed to stay. But that would've taken at least a week, it just didn't seem to be worth it. The story would've gotten long and drawn out and possibly boring. And who wants to read a long boring story? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review. 


End file.
